house of Memories
by princesheart
Summary: Arya y Jon siempre se han amado, incluso siendo hermanos, todo cambio cuando ella regreso, poniente necesita un rey, invernalia un Stark. Él tiene un deber con el reino, ella un deber con Invernalia y su familia. ¿que elegira esta vez el dragón, seguir a su corazón o el reino? ¿podran estar juntos o están condenados a vivir en brazos de alguien más?. -siempre llegamos tarde...


**Hola, se que esto no tiene nada que ver pero me encanta esta serie y los libros, ademas que ultimamente estoy traumada con la cancion de panic at the disco, house of memories, si no la han escuchado se las recomiendo.**

 **es una idea loca pero espero y les guste a quien llegue a leelo. los quiero mucho y no olviden dejar sus opiniones 3.**

 **los personajes no son mios pertenecen a Gorge RR Martin, y la cancion a la banda antes mencionada. espero y los disfruten.**

* * *

 **If you're a lover, you should know (si eres un amante deberias de saber)  
The lonely moments just get lonelier (que los momentos desolados solo se hacen mas solitarios)  
The longer you're in love (mientras mas enamorada estes)  
Than if you were alone (como si estuvieras sola)  
Memories turn into daydreams (los recuerdos se convierten en ensoñaciones)  
Become a taboo (se hacen un taboo)**

"Hacia años estaba bien así, ella siempre había estado bien con lo poco que podía obtener de él, siempre supo que al final siempre se pertenecerían, o eso se decía constantemente, pero ahora todo había cambiado, ahora él realmente se iba, la dejaría. O tal vez la había dejado atrás mientras ella estuvo lejos, mientras ella estuvo en Braavos. Había regresado demasiado tarde, había regresado a un lugar lleno de fantasmas. Había hecho un viaje en vano y ahora ella estaría sola de nuevo, peor porque tendría siempre una parte de él, pero él se iría, tendría una nueva vida lejos de ella, la olvidaría y ella lo amaba. Él iría con su esposa mientras ella tendría que vivir en una casa de recuerdos."

Él no estaba bien, él quería todo de ella, quería hacerla feliz, que sonriera como antes lo hacía que le dijera te amo, pero hacía tiempo ella dejo de hacerlo, él cambio y ella lo hizo también, no eran los mismo, ahora él tenía una responsabilidad y esa responsabilidad lo alejaría de ella para siempre. Arya se había escondido en un lugar lejos de él desde que se enteró, no le había dejado explicar nada, solo había huido, o tal vez aún estaría ahí pero él no podría reconocerla, quería gritar, quería golpear algo, él siempre había sido tranquilo pero no soportaría estar lejos de ella.

-Jon- su amigo Sam lo llamo, él se había quedado siempre a su lado era el único que sabía que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo.- no puedes estar así, faltan solo unos días para la boda

-lo se Sam- le dijo con cansancio esa conversación la habían tenido demasiadas veces- pero la necesito

-no es así

-necesito saber que está bien, que no me odia, que ella entiende- le dije con desesperación, recordé su mirada cuando escucho, no se suponía que se enterara así, pero ahora no podría cambiar nada.

 _-Jon- Daenerys le había llamado, estaban en Invernalia su hogar- sé que será difícil, podrás tomar tus amantes no espero amor, yo haré lo mismo, esto no es un matrimonio por amor es una alianza y una estrategia política_

 _-tía- las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta- yo no puedo…_

 _-Jon- ella se acercó- el primer deber de un rey es el reino, sé que es difícil, pero es un deber- la miro a sus ojos violeta, ella era hermosa, pero no era a quien amaba, él estaba enamorado de una pequeña castaña, salvaje y de ojos color grises, de alguien tan mordaz como inteligente y dulce, de alguien tan valiente, alguien que había luchado, perdido, sufrido y aún estaba ahí. No de Daenerys.- no es un matrimonio por amor Jon_

 _-lo sé- suspiro, tenía que hacer esto para mantenerla a salvo, tenía que hacerlo- lo hare, pero no lo anunciaremos, no aun_

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo?_

 _-un año- le pidió él, había creído que podría solucionar las cosas en ese tiempo_.

-ella probablemente se haya ido ya- le dijo Tormund entrando- una vez me conto que aun extrañaba a un tal Jaqen- él cerro su puño, no podía ser, no debería de ser así, ellos deberían de estar juntos- cuervo, tienes que olvidarla

-¿crees que no lo estoy intentando?- grito- lo hago Tormund, lo intento, pero no puedo, renuncie una vez a todo por ella, pero ahora no es la guardia es el reino, no podía darle la espalda a todo el reino, no puedo ser como mi padre que desangro todo un reino por Lyanna Stark

-él creyó que ella lo valía- dijo Tormund- hizo lo que cualquier hombre valiente haría

-¿Qué?

-seguir su corazón- dijo Tormund, Davos había llegado junto con el Matagigantes pero se había quedado al margen, ellos eran aficionados a Arya.

-¿Davos?- pregunto

-no sería justo para ella- le dijo- la princesa Arya se merece mas

-¿más que yo?

-más que ser la amante, eso es lo que sería, ella es una Stark- dijo- ella deberá de gobernar Invernalia cuando usted y su futura esposa Daenerys dejen Invernalia, ella tendrá un deber y tendrá que casarse también o tal vez no hacerlo, jamás podría dudar de sus capacidades de gobernar y de batalla. Pero no lo hará si usted está aquí

-¿sabes dónde está?- dijo con una esperanza

-no, pero ella es como su padre, jamás dejara Invernalia- Davos suspiro- ella me hablo de volver a Braavos, pero en su lugar solo mando una carta a Jaqen, no se quien sea pero ella le pidió que viniera

-¿Por qué?

-no lo sé- admitió Davos- también a bastión de tormentas a los hijos bastardos de Robert Baratheon, lord Gendry Baratheon y Edric

-se casara- dijo Jon cayendo en la cuenta de lo que eso significaba, la perdería y con ella perdería una parte de él _mata al niño_ recordó las palabras del maestre.

-eventualmente tendría que ocurrir- dijo Sam

-todos fuera- ordeno. Cuando ellos salieron se tiro en el suelo, ellos tenían razón Arya merecía más que ser la amante, lo había sido durante casi un año, el salía con Daenerys después de todo, era su prometida y aun así siempre acudía a la cama de ella, siempre le susurraba un te amo, supuso que ella lo sabía cuándo se comenzó a distanciar, pero la confirmación vino cuando lo vio besando a Daenerys, ella lo había besado a él, pero no habría diferencia, se sintió como si la traicionara cuando todo este tiempo había estado traicionando a Daenerys. La dejaría sola cuando él le había prometido que no lo haría, que no la abandonaría, no de nuevo. _No quiero sentirme sola nunca más Jon, prométeme que no me dejaras nunca_. Apretó sus puños, siempre queriendo ser honorable como su padre Eddard Stark, pero siempre había roto sus promesas y votos.

 **I don't want to be afraid (no quiero tener miedo)  
The deeper that I go (mientras mas profundo voy)  
It takes my breath away (me quita el aliento)  
Soft hearts electric souls (corazones suaves almas electricas)  
Heart to heart and eyes to eyes (corazon a corazon, ojos a ojos)  
Is this taboo? (¿es un taboo?)**

El día había llegado, no había nadie de su familia, Bran y Sansa que sabían lo que Arya sentía se habían negado a asistir, y todos los demás estaban muertos, se casarían en Invernalia, es lo único que había pedido, ante el septon, no eran sus dioses pero sus votos no serían menos reales por ello. Estaba totalmente metido en ello ahora, no había vuelta atrás, y eso lo asustaba.

 _-¿Puedes escucharlo?_

 _-¿Qué?- le había preguntado, ella se acercó a taparle los ojos_

 _-los árboles y los lobos- le dijo- en Braavos no hay muchos, extrañe este lugar, siempre he regresado y esperar ver a padre aquí, no sé cuándo cambio todo_

 _-Arya- susurro- puedo escucharlo- aun sin verlo él sabía que ella sonreía_

 _-Bran dice que siempre nos traen mensajes- le dijo ella- yo le creo, después de todo lo que he visto y vivido, después de los caminantes blancos, todo parece posible- había nevado una noche antes y él había lanzado una bola de nieve hacia ella después, había estado jugando, hasta que ella cayo y el sobre ella, fue la primera vez que la había besado y se sintió completo cuando ella no lo rechazo sino que le devolvió el beso._

 _-te amo Jon- le había dicho ella una noche, él se lo había dicho casi un mes atrás, ella se encimo en él, la primera noche que había tenido relaciones con ella, la había hecho su mujer. Él no sabía que ella no había tenido relaciones, siempre lo espero pero saber que le había entregado todo de ella, la hizo amarla más, es noche se quedó escuchando su respiración, sentía el latido de su corazón, siempre al mismo ritmo que el de él, siempre había sido iguales en un sentido extraño, sus almas siempre habían estado conectadas. La había amado incluso siendo hermanos, la había deseado desde antes de saber que era un Targaryen._

-Jon- Daenerys lo llamo

-¿si?

-¿en qué piensas?

-que extrañare este lugar

-¿el lugar o a su hermana?- él volteo a verla- se lo que pasaba entre ustedes, siempre lo supe, como la mirabas, sé que la amas y lamento que esto tenga que ser así, yo también estuve enamorada hace tiempo, pero el amor es una cosa terriblemente peligrosa

-es mi hermana

-no lo es- dijo ella- lo entiendo Jon, ya te lo he dicho puede tomar amantes, pero no a ella, ella tendrá que quedarse aquí si es que algún día vuelve ¿A dónde ha ido?

-no lose- admitió- solo se fue, no dijo nada, en medio de la noche desapareció- siempre temió que llegara ese día, se había preparado, Arya era una fuerza de la naturaleza, no podía ser domada, no podía ser controlada ni detenida, y por un tiempo ella había estado bien como ellos estaban, pero lo veía en sus ojos, que en ocasiones deseaba más, deseaba salir y que no lo hacía por él. _Se marchitara igual que una flor_ le había dicho Tormund _ella es como Ygritte, necesita libertad_ , _¿es por ella, por ella te enamoraste de Ygritte?, ella no era tonta, ella lo sospechaba, no te juzgo, al verla te entiendo es una mujer muy bella, pero las mujeres como ella no se quedaran para siempre_. Eso había sido cuando aún estaba ella a su lado, cuando aún podía disfrutar de sus sonrisas.

 **Baby we built this house (nena construimos esta casa)  
On memories (en recuerdos)  
Take my picture now (tomame una foto ahora)  
Shake it til you see it (sacudela antes de que veas)  
And when your fantasies (y cuando tus fantasias)  
Become your legacy (se conviertan en tu legado)  
Promise me a place (prometeme un lugar)  
In your house of memories (en tu casa de los recuerdos)**

Cuando se tuvo que ir de Invernalia paso por todos los pasillo, había hecho ese recorrido antes cuando se marchó al muro, lo había hecho pero ahora era diferente, no tendría de quien despedirse, no había Robb, Bran, Sansa, Rickon, Ned Stark, y sobre todo no habría una niña de ojos color grises esperando por él.

 _-pensé que te habrías ido sin despedirte- le había dicho ella- no me dejaban salir- recordaba sus besos dulces- prométeme que nos volveremos a ver_

 _-lo prometo, a veces diferentes caminos conducen al mismo castillo_

 _-prométeme que no me olvidaras Jon_

 _-jamás_

Volvió al cuarto de esa niña, de la mujer que amaba. Solo había un pequeño retrato de ella que él había mandado a pintar, era pequeño lo tomo, era lo único que tendría de ella, ella se había asegurado de llevarse todo, menos esos dos pequeños retratos, uno de ella sola, y otro de ella y él.

Salió, no había nevado desde el día en que Arya se había ido de Invernalia, Davos y Tormund se quedarían en Invernalia, el único que iría con él era Sam.

-¿seguro que se quieren quedar?

-le debo mi vida cuervo- dijo Tormund- pero también a su hermana, le debo la vida y mi lealtad

-te extrañare, cuida de ella

-lo hare- dijo él

-¿Davos?

-esperare por ella su gracia- dijo- cuando ella regrese entonces acudiré a usted, si es voluntad de la princesa Arya.

-cuiden de ella, por favor- susurro- mejor de lo que yo lo hice

-no seas tan duro contigo mismo cuervo, tienes una esposa hermosa, no de la clase de hermosura que yo deseo, pero es hermosa.

-lo sé- él volteo a ver a Daenerys

-se feliz- dijeron Tormund y Davos, con eso él se marchó de aquella casa de recuerdos, llevando con el solo un corazón roto y dos retratos de una vida que jamás volvería a vivir, de un lugar que ya no sería de él, nunca más.

Cuando volteo hacia atrás creyó verla, y se preguntó si habría un lugar para él, un lugar en sus memorias, en ese enorme castillo que habían plagado de recuerdos que habían tenido que reconstruir juntos, si ella pensaría en él, o tan solo sería una persona más que ella conoció. Si lo amaría como lo había hecho aunque estaba lejos, o al contrario lo odiaría y no volvería a pensar en él, si ella fingiría que estaba muerto. "te amo, Arya, siempre lo haré" susurro, esperando que sus palabras llegaran a ella.

Habían pasado ya tres meses de haber llegado a desembarco, todo era horrible para él, no le gustaba el calor, no le gustaba el olor, nada de ahí le era agradable, él extrañaba su hogar, extrañaba a Arya, le había mandado cartas a Sansa, Bran, y a todos los que la conocieron, pero nada, Invernalia había cerrado toda vía de comunicación o por lo menos la información que salía era demasiado bien protegida, había logrado saber por otros que ella había vuelto, ahora ella era la reina del invierno y tenía Invernalia, los vasallos de su padre le eran fieles y otros mucho habían prometido lealtad a la bella reina del invierno, todos querían su mano, era lo único que sabía de ella, las canciones que se cantaban por los bardos, Daenerys no se había molestado con el reinado de Arya, aunque sabía que le molestaba que todos cantaran las grandes hazañas de la princesa lobo, la guerrera más resaltante desde Visenya y Nymeria, de una belleza igual de extraña que las rosas de invierno. Jon

-el norte siempre ha sido independiente, pero sé que si se lo pedimos ellos nos apoyaran, ella es su prima después de todo

-lo es- solo se había acostado con ella una vez, en su recamara estaban los dos retratos que había llevado con él. Daenerys no le preguntaba nada sobre ella, fingía que no estaban esos retratos. Sabía que le molestaba, pero él no podía evitar contemplarlo incluso a veces no dormía. _Estas obsesionado Jon_ le había dicho ella, pero no él la amaba, y Daenerys ni nadie podría entender eso.

-dicen que ha llegado un hombre extraño de Braavos y lord Gendry ha acudido también a Invernalia, ¿sabes algo de ello?

-no- admitió.

-dicen que ella podría casarse con lord Gendry, y que el hombre de Braavos es su espada

-ella no se va a casar

-¿Por qué no?

-ella nunca lo quiso

-el corazón de una mujer es un misterio Jon- le dijo Daenerys- tal vez algo cambio, ellos fueron amigos por lo que se, y Gendry estaba enamorado de ella, por ella acepto su título de lord y se arrodillo, solo por ella. Debes de estar feliz por ella, si se casa lo hará por amor, es más de lo que nosotros podemos decir.

-no lo ama- apretó el puño y sintió su corazón romperse, ¿tan poco había significado él para ella? Ella era su mundo, pero ella se había ido y ahora se casaría con otro. _Tu estas casado_ se recordó.

 _-solo me casare si es contigo, no quiero a ningún estúpido señor- Arya apenas tenía ocho días del nombre cuando ella le había dicho eso_

 _-somos hermanos- le dijo él_

 _-los Targaryen se casaban entre hermanos y tenemos la sangre de los primeros hombres, no veo porque sea un problema, cualquier otro me querrá cambiar, y no seré jamás suficiente para nadie, todos dicen que Sansa es la hermosa, yo solo soy Arya_

 _-eres hermosa_

 _-lo dices porque eres mi hermano- le dijo ella, él la había abrazado_

 _-prométeme que no dejaras que me casen con un estúpido señor y que me lleven lejos de aquí_

 _-lo prometo Arya- le había besado el cabello y ella había lanzado sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello._

 _-solo me casare si es contigo- le había susurrado ella- con nadie más._

Pero ahí estaba de píe escuchando que ella podría desposarse con Gendry Baratheon el hijo bastardo del rey Robert, ¿Cuándo habían cambiado tanto las cosas?, tomo de su copa de vino, sonrió con ironía, si eran ciertas esas noticias, por fin Robert y Lyanna tendrían un futuro, ellos estarían juntos, mientras que ahora el príncipe dragón seria quien se quedaba con el castillo y a su lado una mujer bella para gobernar, una mujer que él no amaba porque estaba enamorado del fantasma de Arya Stark. Se preguntó si así se había sentido el rey Robert. _Nada puede llenar este vacío_ , recordó que Arya le había dicho _el rey Robert le dijo a padre que aun amaba a tía Lyanna y que nada le había llenado el vacío que ella dejo, que daría todo por ella, ¿Cuánto tienes que amar a alguien para sobrevivir a base de un recuerdo? Creo que ambos la amaban, pero siempre se ama de distintitas maneras._ Él le había preguntado cómo se podía amar _del mismo modo que la nieve y el sol pueden convivir, es difícil distinguir, admiración, cariño, fraternidad y amor, pero no deja de ser amor Jon, a los hombres sin rostro no se nos permite amar_ le pregunto si ella se había enamorado _si_ ella sonrió _uno de ellos era parecido a ti, demasiado, pero éramos apenas unos niños_ ¿Quién era el otros? _Le había preguntado. Nadie, él cuido de mí, me enamore sin saberlo, no hasta que regrese, y de ti pero siempre has sido tú._

 **I think of you from time to time (pienso en ti de vez en cuando)  
More than I thought I would (mas de lo que pense que haría)  
You were just too kind (eras muy amable)  
And I was too young to know (y eras muy joven para saberlo)  
That's all that really matters (eso es todo lo que realmente importa)  
I was a fool (fui un tonto)**

Había pasado más de un año, y él seguía enviando cartas a Invernalia con la esperanza de que algún día ella lo perdonaría, que todo volvería a ser como antes, que ella volvería a acudir a él si tenía problemas, si tenía miedo, pero ella ya era una mujer adulta, había luchado tantas batallas y guerras que no sentía miedo.

-se casó con él- dijo Daenerys entrando al estudio- es lo que dicen todos, ya tiene un hijo que es igual a ella

-no- gruño- ella apenas era una niña

-no te lo impidió a ti- dijo Daenerys, ella parecía cansada de todo eso, ella era la reina, pero la mayoría la seguía por miedo.- ¿Qué es lo que ella tiene? ¿Porque todas la aman?- sonrió con tristeza, se preguntó mentalmente si Cersei habría preguntado lo mismo, si había tenido que vivir así, a la sombra de Lyanna Stark y su belleza salvaje, Robert y Rhaegar habían desangrado un reino por su madre.

-la amo- dijo simplemente

-todos la siguen porque es hermosa, la aman mientras a mí me temen, ella tiene su lealtad mientras yo solo tengo su miedo.

-ella siempre ha inspirado eso, desde que era muy pequeña, ocultábamos sus bromas y sus travesuras incluso si sabíamos que sufriríamos después un castigo y regaño de lord Stark- confesó.

-¿la amas tanto?

-siempre lo he hecho, desde que nació mi vida quedo unida a la suya, fui su amigo, protector, hermano, compañero, confidente- sonrió- ella acudía a mi si alguien se burlaba de ella por no ser bella, creció a la sombra de Sansa y su belleza- negó con la cabeza- lady Catelyn siempre fue dura con ella, y Arya al principio intento ser como Sansa, pero después dejo de intentarlo, ella creció admirando a Visenya y Nymeria, ella deseaba viajar y poder ser libre. Era una niña, y aun así siempre trate de cuidar todos sus sueños, de protegerla.

-¿me odias?- él volteo a verla- ¿por separarte de ella?

-no- admitió- pero no te amo, nunca podría hacerlo, mi corazón y alma siempre han pertenecido a ella incluso cuando ella era tan joven que no podía entenderlo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella aunque quiera, crecimos juntos y para mí se volvió normal y natural pensar primero en ella, sobre cualquier persona, cosa e incluso sobre mí.

-¿por eso aceptaste?

-Sí, no merece sufrir más, no puede pelar otra guerra, ella es fuerte, pero todos tenemos un límite, ella ha perdido demasiado y otra guerra solo acabaría con lo que le quedaba.

-lo siento

-¿tú lo amas?- pregunto

-¿a quién?

-a Daario Naharis, puedo verlo- le dijo- ¿lo amas?

-no lose Jon- admitió ella- estuve enamorada hace tanto tiempo, no sé si pueda amar de esa forma de nuevo, lamento haberte arrastrado a esto- ella salió de la habitación y el volvió a escribir la carta que enviaría.

Arya

 _Lamento que todo esto haya terminado de esta manera, felicitaciones por su nueva familia, supongo que ya no soy parte de ella ahora. Creí que con el tiempo te podría olvidar, pero creo que eres mejor que yo en esto._

 _Mis felicitaciones para ti y para lord Baratheon, no sé si sigues siendo Stark o ya eres Baratheon, no sé qué ha pasado en tu vida, ¿Por qué te has alejado? Daría todo lo que tengo por qué volvamos a ser nosotros, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, lo eche a perder y lo siento. Siempre fuiste tan amable conmigo incluso cuando nadie más lo fue, eras tan joven en ese tiempo, lo éramos los dos, no sabía lo que sentíamos hasta que fue demasiado tarde._

 _Espero que estas palabras lleguen a ti, y no causarte más problemas de los que seguro tienes ahora. Siempre podrás contar conmigo, aunque parece que ya no me necesitas, o, tal vez nunca lo hiciste y yo era quien te necesitaba, siempre invoque tus recuerdos cuando necesitaba fuerzas, cuando tenía que tomar una decisión difícil, eras tú quien gobernaba en mis pensamientos incluso ahora, después de tanto tiempo._

 _Siempre tuyo Jon_

 **Those thoughts of (esos pensamientos)  
Past lovers (de amantes pasados)  
They'll always haunt me (siempre me cazaran)  
I wish(desearia)  
I Could believe (poder creer)  
You'd never wrong me (que nunca me engañarias)  
Then will you (entonces tu)  
Remember (me recordaras)  
Me in the same way (de la misma manera)  
As I remember you (como yo a ti)**

Supo de la muerte de Gendry, Daenerys había muerto en el parto, un bebe que no era mío, sino de Daario, pero no permitiría que ese bebe llevara el nombre de bastardo no cuando él había tenido que sufrir ese destino, ese niño seria Targaryen por sangre, Daario la amaba pudo verlo cuando fue el funeral, no se separó de ella. En el funeral el recordó a Ygritte, murió por peleando por su libertad, aunque no lo admitiera él siempre estuvo preocupado de que Arya tuviera el mismo destino, que ella o que Lyanna, temía perderla.

Habían pasado casi diez años desde que la había visto por última vez, no había recibido cartas, ni ninguna señal de ella, ese viaje sería el que le permitiría verla, después de la muerte de Daenerys tenía que asegurar a todos los señores que nada cambiaria, que seguirían las cosas mejorando.

Pero Invernalia se había distanciado tanto del reino, habían prosperado, la guardia de la noche incluso estaba mejor que antes, Arya lo había hecho con la ayuda de Gendry, Davos, Jaqen y Tormund, ella había hecho lo que su padre siempre había soñado, un norte libre.

Pensó en Gendry y Jaqen, ellos eran los amantes de Arya, Gendry se había casado con ella y habían procreado un hijo, ella se había entregado a Gendry, ese pensamiento siempre le había lastimado. Él solo se había acosado con Daenerys en la noche de bodas después de todo era parte de su deber, pero jamás volvieron a tocarse, se habían vuelto amigos, pero no hubo amor, jamás lo hubo.

Deseo poder creer que Arya haría lo mismo, que ella lo recordaría así, que siempre serian uno del otro, pero no fue así, ese pensamiento se quedó instalado en lo más profundo de su corazón, asegurándose de que jamás olvidaría que ella ya lo había olvidado, que ahora ella tendía una vida, donde ya no había cabida para él.

De cierta forma se sentía traicionado, pero no podía culparla, él la recordaría como deseaba que ella lo recordara con amor, dulzura y pasión. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que ella lo siguiera amando, entonces tal vez ahora tendrían una oportunidad. _Yo nunca te engañe_ susurro a la nada, _siempre has estado en mi corazón, mi alma es tuya_.

-su gracia- Davos lo recibió

-ser Davos- saludo gustosamente, se veía más grande de lo que recordaba, pero aun fuerte.

-cuervo- Tormund saludo, él la buscaba por todas partes, la quería ver

-su gracia ha tenido que resolver unos problemas se unirá a nosotros en breve- dijo Davos

-¿problemas? ¿Qué clase de problemas?

-ha habido algunos asaltos en aldeas cercanas, ella pensó que llegaría en un día más- escucho el ruido de los caballos acercándose y el aullido de los lobos, volteo a verla, se veía hermosa, no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo ella, tenía puesta una pequeña corona que parecía hecha de hielo, a su lado Nymeria.

-su gracia- saludo ella

-reina Arya- saludo él

-¿Dónde está él?- pregunto ella, Tormund sonrió y señalo atrás de ellos, y ahí estaba un niño igual a ella- Eddard- llamo y el niño acudió a ella, se sintió raro al verlo, esa era la prueba de que ella si había avanzado, que ella lo había dejado atrás, miro el castillo de Invernalia, esa casa de recuerdos, todos de ellos, había vuelto a la vida bajo su reinado.

-su gracia- saludo el niño

-dime Jon- dijo él sonriendo- somos familia, lamento mucho su perdida- dijo- lord Gendry siempre fue un hombre honorable

-gracias- dijo ella

-¿en dónde está?- pregunto él, tenía un miedo secreto de que estuviera en las criptas

-su hermano Edric deseaba que estuviera en el asiento de su familia, está en bastión de tormentas- ella parecía relajada, pero podía ver a través de su disfraz, ella estaba igual de incomoda que él- lamento su perdida su gracia- dijo ella- Davos y Tormund por favor hacerse cargo de que la guardia sepa cuáles serán sus aposentos- dijo ella dando las ordenes necesarias y se sintió orgulloso, ella siempre fue una reina, tenía todo para serlo.

-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto él

-bien su gracia

-Arya por favor- él la tomo del brazo y la aprisiono contra la pared, ella tenía pronto una navaja en su cuello

-¿Qué quieres Jon?

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-diez- dijo ella, él asintió y comenzó a hacer cuentas, había algo raro sobre todo

-me dijeron que había un braavosi a sus servicios

-Jaqen se ha tenido que marchar, sus deberes no terminan, pero siempre he podido contar con él- ella lo condujo hasta su habitación, él sabía lo que eso significaba- espero se sienta cómodo su gracia

La cena había sido organizada para su llegada, cuando estuvo ahí se dio cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos su hogar, desembarco era su castillo pero no su hogar, su hogar siempre había sido Arya, donde ella estuviera era su hogar.

Ella había estado evitándolo, cada vez que él quería hacer un avance ella se alejaba, las únicas veces que había podido hablar con ella estaba siempre con alguien más, aun así le dio tiempo para conocer mejor a sus sobrino, Eddard era listo igual que ella, y no encontró nada de Gendry, le había sorprendido que Gendry aceptara que él niño llevara el apellido Stark, pero había sido parte del acuerdo, ella sería la reina, su apellido era el que debía perdurar.

Una noche pudo ver como ella se dirigía al bosque, él la siguió sin pensar, ella estaba sentada bajo el árbol.

-me alegra saber que no ha cambiado tanto- dijo él, ella no pareció sorprendida- ¿Qué pasa?

-nada- dijo ella

-¿me odias?

-a ti no- Arya tenía en sus manos la espada que él le había dado- a mí, baje la guardia por ti, no pude ver a través de tus mentiras, perdí todo mi entrenamiento, cuando me di cuenta era demasiado tarde

-¿A dónde fuiste?

-con Gendry- dijo ella

-¿lo amabas?- ella suspiro, de su respuesta dependía todo

-si- le dijo- lo amaba, de cierta forma siempre lo hice, él era bueno y amable, honorable como pocos lo son, fiel hasta el último de sus días

-lo lamento

-yo también- dijo Arya- Valar Morghulis, ¿tú la amabas?

-no- era cierto no lo había hecho, no podría

-¿Por qué?

-porque en mi corazón solo había lugar para una persona

-tu hijo- afirmo ella

-para ti- se acercó a ella, le tomo el rostro- lo lamento Arya

-es demasiado tarde Jon- dijo ella

-no- se negó a creer que ya no había nada más por hacer.

La nieve comenzó a caer, se atoraba en el cabello de Arya, siempre lucia hermosa, su corazón se estrujo, le había fallado tantas veces, ella tenía razón era demasiado tarde, ahora no quedaba nada, ella había amado a otro hombre, su hijo era la prueba más clara de ello.

-él se parece mucho a ti- le dijo, ella sonrió

-lo sé- dijo ella- es como tú, es callado y reservado, es como padre- ella acaricio la corteza del árbol- desearía que él pudiera conocerlo, Bran ha vuelto a irse, dijo que era momento de tomar su lugar, él es mi familia ahora, Sansa tiene la propia y Bran tiene un destino que cumplir, y tu- ella suspiro- también tienes un hijo ¿porque no vino?

-Daario dijo que aún es demasiado pequeño para viajar apenas tiene un año

-¿se parece a ti?- él rio con amargura

-claro que no- ella volteo a verlo- Arya solo he amado a un mujer y esa eres tu- ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo

-tienes un deber y ahora tengo yo el mío- dijo ella, se levantó, pero antes de que se fuera el la aprisiono contra el árbol y la beso, ella no lo aparto. Necesitaba saber que ella aún lo amaba, que ella estaba ahí, que aún tenían una oportunidad.

Había sido como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, ambos eran demandantes y apasionados, necesitaba de ella, necesita ser uno con ella. Sentirla cerca para poder sentirse vivo de nuevo.

-te amo- le susurro él, ella grito su nombre cuando llegó a su orgasmo y él la siguió gritando el nombre de ella.- siempre lo hare

-Jon- ella respiro con dificultad y le acaricio el rostro, espero pero no dijo más, se arregló sus ropas y no dijo nada más cuando se marchó. Se prometió así mismo no irse hasta que ella se lo pidiera, hasta saber que había una oportunidad para ellos.

 **Baby we built this house (nena construimos esta casa)  
On memories (en recuerdos)  
Take my picture now (tomame una foto ahora)  
Shake it til you see it (sacudela antes de que veas)  
And when your fantasies (y cuando tus fantasias)  
Become your legacy (se conviertan en tu legado)  
Promise me a place (prometeme un lugar)  
In your house of memories (en tu casa de los recuerdos)  
In your house of memories (en tu casa de los recuerdos)  
Promise me a place (prometeme un lugar)**

-Arya prométeme que no me olvidaras- ella le acaricio el rostro

-Jon jamás lo he hecho, incluso cuando fui nadie tu eras el único recuerdo- estaban acostados en la cama de ella, pronto tendría que irse- todo esto es por nosotros, por nuestra familia

-¿nuestra familia?- ella suspiro

-Eddard es tu hijo- ella lo miro a los ojos- por eso tuve que ir con Gendry necesitaba ayuda, él era mi amigo y acepto

-¿pero dijiste que lo amabas?

-te dije en alguna ocasiones que hay distintos tipos de amor

-yo…- se quedó sin palabras

-siempre creí que ya no habría un nosotros- Arya continuo- pero entonces entendí que lo único que tendría de ti eran tus recuerdos, nuestro legado seria nuestro hijo, era lo único que me quedaba. No podía dejar Invernalia siempre debe de haber un Stark en Invernalia- ella sonrió- construí esta casa con recuerdos, he vivió a base de ellos durante tanto tiempo, que la realidad parece falsa, de padre y madre, de Sansa, Rickon, Robb y Bran, pero sobre todo recuerdos tuyos

-Arya, yo no lo sabía, de haberlo sabido

-no habría cambiado nada…

-¿aún tengo un lugar?- preguntó

-construimos esta casa de esa manera- le dijo incluyéndolo, él la abrazo y beso su cabeza, la amaba más que nada, se preguntó si ella se sintió igual de sola como él lo hizo, si lo extrañaba tanto como él a ella. _Entre más enamorado estés es más grande el dolor y la soledad, todo se vuelve insoportable sin ella_ le había dicho Tyrion.

-cásate conmigo

-eres rey Jon- dijo ella- y recientemente viudo, no es correcto

-¿porque?

-no puedo abandonar el norte, y tú no puedes abandonar desembarco

-cambiare de asiento real- dijo él, ella sonrió

-siempre hemos llegado tarde Jon- afirmo ella

-no me rendiré Arya

-eso es lo que temo- dijo ella- no renunciare a lo que padre creía, ni siquiera por ti, ya te lo he dicho no soy una dama, no soy como Daenerys…- la interrumpió

-no quiero a alguien como ella, te quiero a ti Arya, siempre lo he hecho- le dijo- desde que naciste siempre supe que mi vida era tuya, se cómo eres Arya, te conozco mejor que nadie en este mundo y te amo, jamás me atrevería a cambiarte y lo sabes.

-lo sé- dijo ella- ¿Qué harás?

-Aegon puede hacerse cargo del reino, puede ser regente y yo podría gobernar desde aquí- Aegon gobernaba en Rocadragón no sería difícil, él podía hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-te he perdido demasiadas veces Arya, esta vez no será así- él la beso, de nuevo jamás tendría suficiente de ella.

Él sabía que la lucha apenas había comenzado, tenían una vida por delante y tal vez, solo tal vez esta ves podrían hacer las cosas bien, esta vez ellos podrían ser felices, podrían vivir el sueño de Lyanna y Rhaegar de amarse. Ahora sabía que tenía un hogar, una razón para luchar y una vida que no podría abandonar, tenia una familia con la única mujer a la que siempre había amado. _Siempre fue natural para mi amarla._


End file.
